The House Of Amy Rose
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: This is in Sonic's P.O.V on the encounter he had with Amy outside her house, episode 52 of Sonic X! So what was he really thinking and feeling before presenting her the rose?


**This is basically just a one shot I came up with and well I was surprised to never have seen anyone write about it before so, yeah. This is Sonics P.O.V of Episode 52 of Sonic X! How he felt when he finally got to see his Amy again ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X!**

The House Of Amy Rose

Where is she? I mean she does live here doesn't she? Or maybe I have the wrong house (again), no, wait, this is definitely her house, even the sign says so.

So, shouldn't she be here?

Sonic. Dude. Chill out. She's gotta be in there somewhere, maybe your not thinking straight because after all, you just got out of your super form and well you just gotta adjust to your surroundings. Okay?

…

…

…

…

Man it's been nearly five minutes and she still hasn't run out to try and suffocate me with one of her deadly hugs. This is weird, Amy would never miss out on a chance just to be with me, after all I AM Sonic The Hedgehog.

…

Still nothing.

What if she's forgot about me? I mean I don't know how long it has been since they have been back, maybe time works differently, it could have been 8 years for all I know.

Nope, scratch that, that would make Tails older than me and I distinctively remember, when I was saving him, him being just as small as when I had seen him the time before that. And my little bro being older than me? Now THAT would be weird.

So where is she?

Okay Sonic, your starting to panic and you don't do panic. Maybe she still asleep, yeah, that seems reasonable enough because the sun has only JUST come up and I don't think everyone likes to get up at sunrise on the dot, like you, Sonic.

I really do hope she hasn't moved on.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was THAT?

It was nothing!

It sure sounded like something!

Well it wasn't!

Yes it was!

Was not!

Was too!

Was not!

Was too!

WAS NOT!

Okay jeeez, chillax.

I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. All I was saying was that I hope she didn't forget me and stuff.

And why is that Sonic?

Because I…er…

Go on…

Its because if she like forgot me then…then she wouldn't have a hobby! I mean everybody needs a hobby! And if she forgot me then who would she chase! Heh.

Soooonnnniiic?

What?

Now you know that's not the real reason…

Is too!

Is not.

Okay were not gonna do THAT thing again, its annoying!

Then tell us why you don't want Miss Rose to forget about you.

I just told you the reason…

No you didn't.

Yes I did!

Sooonnniiicccc?

Oh for Petes Sake! It's because I like her! Are you happy now?

…

…

…

…

…

Yes.

I hate you so much right now.

No you don't. How could you hate yourself?

My trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when I heard someone running towards me turning round I realised it was the one I had been waiting for. No not like that! It was Amy. Amy Rose.

As she finally came to a stop, she began panting like mad.

I thought I should be the one to break the awkward silence.

"Hi"

"Well"? she spits back.

Yep, that was the reaction I was dreading the most.

"What took you so long! I was worried!" she said with anger in her voice.

You and me both Ames.

"I wondered if you were ever going to come back!" her expression begins to soften as her eyes begin to water, oh man! she was crying! what was I suppose to do! This was SO not the reaction I wanted! Okay keep your cool! Just smile at her, yep thats it, keeping cool.

"It scared me! To think that I was never going to see you again"

Its a genuing smile thats now plastered on my face, I'm not laughing at her its just that... She looks cute when she crys okay!

"Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did. I didnt know where you were... I could STAND not knowing!"

Yep, she normally knows where I am 24/7 so I understand why this must be hard for her.

"I kept telling myself that I should give up hope, I was convinced that you had forgotten all about me..."

Same with me, Amy.

"I thought you were gone forever!"

Jeez! Now my eyes are watering because I er.. got something in my eye, yeah, thats it! I'm just telling you that Sonic the hedgehog has NOT gone soft!

Sure buddy.

Shut up...

"But then I realised... that you would never abandon me and I decided... that I would wait for you, even if it took the rest of my life to see you again..."

Oh, Amy, thats er so swe... er I mean thats cool! Don't even say a word! Not a single word!

"Now your here..." she then dropped to the floor and sobbed her heart out, oh man! If only she knew, how hard it was for me not to comfort her! To tell her everythings going to be alright! But I can't let anybody get too close to me, or they'd be in danger and if Eggman knew about how I felt about Amy, she would be in trouble, big trouble.

"I'm so glad to have you back Sonic! It's such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now!"

She then continues to cry, I think now would be the right moment to show her my suprise.

"Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Now I think its my turn to speak as I present the shining rose out to her and wink at her while saying:

"Don't you worry Amy, I never will"

She then does what I have been waiting for her to do the whole time.

She suffocates me with a hug.

I enjoy the moment, after all it's the least I can do for her because she's still crying.

I think I will tell her about my true feelings one day, but thats going to be another story.

The End

**Hehehehehehehehe! This was soooo much fun to write! I just love how Sonic has an argument with himself! Typical Sonic! Always ignoring his true feelings and even having a quarrel with himself over it! Hehe! I just loved the Sonamy! And now I am filled with it! Yay! Happy dance! Tell me what you think through Reveiws!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
